Primalians
This page belongs to Golden Forge, so please don't edit this page without his permission. Primalians were the first race of large-scale sentient lifeforms, being created by Malevope. Initially virtuous and ambitious in nature, these individuals soon turned evil when they were being experimented on by Cyrinth. After ruling the Universe for some time, a majority of them were killed off by Kiral as the entire plane was reborn by Mytherica's command. A small number of them still exist to this day, however. History As far as it was concerned, Life only extended itself so far before the Primalians had arrived. A majority of living things, aside from the Original Four, were small creatures such as snakes and squirrels. While they were sentient and capable of speech to a certain degree, this wouldn't be the case for much longer... besides, they were rather small. This all changed when Malevope, the Embodiment of Magic, decided to create the first large-scale living thing, by giving birth to it herself. After some waiting and experimentation, Th'Gil was born, being the very first Primalian. He certainly proved to be a success, being able to become the size of a house by the time he was fully grown up. However, he couldn't reproduce due to being the only Primalian, so Malevope granted an artificial womb station to allow Th'Gil and his descendants to give birth to the next few generations. Eventually, the Primalians became a flourishing empire that ruled over all of Ixcal (With the exception of Malevope's palace) and a good amount of the surrounding area. They were prosperous for quite some time, being innovative individuals that came up with new ways to experience everything. This ranged from farming, to weaponry, to entertainment! Effectively, it made them one of the happiest species around. This happiness soon came to an end when several Primalians were disappearing, only to either be gone forever, or come back with horrific scars for no apparent reason. While it wasn't so bad at first, it became a major concern when more Primalians went missing. Prince Lotziistkul suspected Cyrinth to be the cause, and tricked Irilth into letting him into his castle. When he came in to find out that his brother, King Faalgeinjun, was just killed by Cyrinth in an experiment, he immediately rushed back to his kingdom to tell everyone of the news. As such, the Primalians decided to wage war on Cyrinth, and the entire Universe for that matter, determined to make up for their losses in blood and land. They did fight with determination, but stood no chance against the One God... at least not without help. Lotziistkul, now King of the Primalians and named Tyrodil, tricked Mytherica into insanity, causing her to kill her entire family. As an expression of gratitude, Tyrodil immediately took over the Universe and either killed, enslaved, or forced to assimilate any outsiders into their kingdom. The Primalians ruled for several years with a lavish lifestyle, with Tyrodil as the Supreme God, only second to his great ancestor Malevope. He showed his power by declaring Myth his trophy wife and reducing Irilth to a sex slave. This was the very peak of the Primalians, as they had everything under their control... at least for a bit of time. Eventually, Tyrodil pushed it too far by forcing Myth to conceive a child and threatening to never let her see it. This caused her to snap, and create Kiral. This led to a surprise attack, resulting in the end of the Reign of the Primalians... and ultimately, the rebirth of the Universe. Nearly all Primalians were killed in this event, with only a few surviving. It was a sudden and cruel demise... but to this day, a small handful still lives on, with varying virtues. Physiology While the Primalians are similar in texture, they are very different in size and shape. Five subspecies of Primalians exist, each with different power levels and bodies. Here, their appearances will be briefly described, along with notable examples being stated. It should be noted that in general, they have reptilian and insectoid features. Giant Primalians Giant Primalians were the first type of Primalians, being rather large individuals by nature. They feature sauropod-like torsos, with four legs that can be either insect-like or sauropod-like, complete with a long tail. They have very short yet wide necks, along with large heads. Their skin is scaly, with a series of ripples present in the texture; this skin can be soft or hard depending on the individual. Their teeth and eyes can vary greatly, from grey eyes and sharp teeth to no eyes and no teeth. They also have short arms that can vary in appearance, between the neck and the front legs. Their powers range from powerful monsters to Primordials. Notable Giant Primalians: Th'Gil, Strunmahkon Traditional Primalians Traditional Primalians are the primary type of Primalians, being bipedal by nature. Their skin is usually arthropodic by nature, being a hard exoskeleton everywhere except the front torso and face. The torso is humanoid in nature, but the arms and legs are somewhat long, ending in four-pronged hands and feet with typically sharp nails. Their heads are usually shaped like pills, with solid-colored eyes and human-like mouths equipped with mandibles. Some of these specimen also feature long tails, sometimes with special tips like a rattle. Their powers range from average sentient mortals to major Gods. Notable Traditional Primalians: Tyrodil, Faalgeinjun Humanoid Primalians Humanoid Primalians are an extremely rare offset of Primalians, whose parents are typically that of a Traditional Primalian and a human-like individual. As opposed to the previous subspecies, Humanoid Primalians feature a humanoid shaped body. These individuals are interesting in the fact that they have an exoskeleton and endoskeleton, complete with human-like skin between the two. The exoskeleton covers a majority of the body, with the exceptions being the face, pelvis, and occasionally the bottoms of hands and feet. Some of these specimen can also have long tails, much like their Traditional counterparts. Their powers can range from average sentient mortals to Primordials. Notable Humanoid Primalians: Lucofry Tentacled Primalians Tentacled Primalians are a somewhat special subspecies of Primalians, in the fact that their bodies are radically different from that of the other groups. Tentacled Primalians assume a form similar to that of Threshers from Borderlands, being primarily a large head and a long set of tentacles. Between the two is a small body that would consist of all the vital organs. In a sense, Tentacled Primalians are the mix between a reptile and a squid in body shape. Their powers range from average animals to minor Gods. Notable Tentacled Primalians: Lagneiac, Minpok Critter Primalians Critter Primalians are the lowest class of Primalians, known for being about the same size as the average dog. In a sense, they are smaller versions of their Traditional counterparts, having nearly identical features in many aspects. One difference is that such creatures do not have mandibles, and are usually hunched by nature. Legend has it that Critter Primalians were the result of a birth defect, with the first example being unable to grow fully into a Traditional Primalian. Their powers range from weak animals to average monsters. Notable Critter Primalians: Darling, Crimson, Sunset, Amber, Emerald, Azure, Violet Trivia * The Primalians are based on the Eridians from the Borderlands series, a species of ancient aliens who had vastly superior technology and were wiped out mysteriously. ** Traditional and Humanoid Primalians are also based on the supposed appearance of Eridians. ** Tentacled Primalians are based on the appearance of Threshers from Borderlands. ** Critter Primalians are very slightly based on the appearance of Denizens from TranZit. ** Giant Primalians are based on Red, from the NES Godzilla Creepypasta.